Changing Times
by T.M.Names
Summary: Pherenike's just found out she's a witch and why can't the annoying Damon Salvatore just leave her alone, Lucy's new in town and keeps dreaming about the mysterious - and taken - stefan Salvatore, and Melodie might just be falling for her cousin's frenemy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, except for all those not in vampire diaries, more specifically Raven, Lucy and Melody I don't technically own . . . Well except Melody, technically.

Chapter 1

I stumble through the corridor filled with masses of people swarming to their next class. No one gives me a second glance except the occasional few who giggle or smirk at my completely totally and undeniably awesome hat. I'm a kind of shy person but everything I lose out on in that front I make up for in what I wear. Today I'm donning my multicoloured painted keds, black tights, a red ruffle skirt, a purple tank top with the word muse in big letters on the front and my completely, totally and undeniably awesome hat. I blunder into my English class and take a seat at the back. Despite my colourful and what some might call weird clothing no one ever seems to notice me, not that I care. I'm soooo not one of those people who depend on friends in order to breathe. I nod to a couple of people I've talked to over the years and they smile back politely or nod. They'll be nice as long as I don't start trailing after them or thinking we're actually friends. I've always been a bit of an outsider, right from day one. Like I'm different from all the rest.

I get through all the morning classes, taking notes, keeping my head low, and head off to my locker at the end of the day. I'm just fishing out a dog-eared textbook when someone calls

"Hey, small person have you seen Elena?"a guy calls from behind me. I slam my locker shut and glare at him, I do not like people remarking about my height.

"I don't know who you mean" I say through gritted teeth to him. He's dark haired, almost black eyed and yeah totally gorgeous, not that I care.

"You sure, her locker is right next to yours. She's often hanging around with Caroline." He says

"I don't know an Elena or Caroline, can't help you, goodbye" I say walking away. He blocks my path

"No need to be rude" he says a smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth

"I completely agree" I snap and barge past him stumbling as I storm off. He laughs and I quicken my pace and head out the door cheeks burning.

I make my way to my car. I fumble with the keys in my bag and bump into this tall, dark haired girl.

"Sorry" I say reaching to the ground and picking up my keys. She stares at me. I begin to wonder if i have dirt on my face or a bit of hair sticking up.

"You're . . . you're a witch!" she cries

"Excuse me?" I say. Did she just call me a witch?

"I thought I was the only one at this school! Wow it is so good to have someone to talk to. I'm bonnie by the way" she says looking excited

"Em I really don't know what you're talking about, but I need to get home so um bye" I say putting my keys in the lock

"Wait you don't know!" she says sounding surprised

"Know what?" I ask

"That you're a witch" she says, the way someone might say yes the sky is blue.

"I can assure you I'm not a witch" I say opening the car door, maybe she took the wrong medication or something

"I'm not making this up!" she says "You're a witch like me and a really powerful one at that"

"See you around, em Connie?" I reply getting in my car and shutting the door.

"Wait!" she calls as I drive away.

I can't ignore what she said as I sit up in my room going through homework. The logical rational part of me says it's impossible but the mad imaginative part off me that adores dark romance novels jumps at the idea of something supernatural being real. That night all I can think about is what the girl kept saying, that I was a witch. I toss and turn until I finally fall into sleep witch filled dreams plaguing my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters here except Lucy , who again I don't really own, yet Mwahahahahahah

New town new start, that's what mum keeps saying almost more to herself than to me. Like she's still trying to convince me that moving from Glasgow to west Virginia was a good idea. I'm still not talking to her. Back in Scotland she's barely ever around and then she just decides that I have to leave my whole life behind and move to some god awful small town in America. This sucks! I have to start at this new school half way through the term or "semester" as American's call it. One listen to Glaswegian lilted voice and I will be labelled an outsider, freak, foreigner, different. Our car pulls up outside a big house with white washed walls and a veranda. It looks really nice, but it doesn't look like home. I grab up my bag and get out the car. My mum unlocks the door and we step inside. She begins to marvel at how great it all is and how much better it is to our small bungalow back in Scotland. She is so wrong; I would gladly trade this unfamiliar big, clean, pristine house for home. The only reason we came here is cause mum got this job offer from her company, one she apparently "couldn't refuse". I go upstairs and check out the rooms, there are 4 big ones so I choose the pink painted one with the balcony. I sit on my bed and unpack the few things I brought in the car, the rest are in a delivery van that should arrive tomorrow.

"Lucy" my mum calls from downstairs

"What" I shout back

"I'm going out. I left £40, I'm sorry $40 on the kitchen counter, you can go out and get something for yourself later." And with that she's gone. Abandoning me in this big unfamiliar place. I sleep for a bit as I'm really jet lagged and when I wake up it's about 7 o'clock. My stomach makes a grumble of complaint so I grab the money and head out to find some food. I walk into a shop and start loading up a shopping basket. I turn into the clothes section and start looking at various garments. I waver over a pink tee and a ruffled denim skirt, I opt for the skirt. I pay for my stuff and laden with shopping bags I walk home.

The next day all our stuff arrives and I spend the morning unpacking and arranging stuff so my new room looks vaguely messy, but still unlived in. I'm starting school tomorrow as my mum is anxious to get started with her new work. She walks around grumbling about having to sit here and do nothing. Work was always more important than me.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope anyone reading this likes it. The three main characters (you haven't met the third yet) are based on real(ish) people so be patient with them, they are only human(ish). Please review (it feeds my ego and makes me feel significant) and just to point out I don't own vampire diaries . . . yet MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Chapter 3

The next day I pull my car into the parking lot. After some strange dreams last night I have finally managed to dismiss any and every idea of witches from my mind. Today I'm wearing a very awesome dress in pinks and turquoise, red converses with funky patterns on them, a red jumper with swirls nail painted onto the pockets and another of my very epic hats. I walk up to the school when the Donnie or whatever person steps in front of me.

"Hey!" she says grapping my arm and leading me off the path "Look I know you don't believe in what I told you yesterday, sooo I'm going to prove it to you."

She stops at a bench and sits down. I stand. She picks up a leaf and raises her hand above it, scrunching her forehead in concentration. I wait hands in pockets not wanting to be late for class, and then the leaf moves.

"OMG!" I say unable to believe it actually moved. This has to be a trick, right?

"I swear it's not a trick" she says like she's reading my mind "You can do it to, with some practice"

I stand completely still not sure whether to believe it or not, my mind still reluctant to believe the totally irrational option that she might be a witch and then I might be a witch.

"Meet me at lunch and I'll show you some stuff" she says and begins walking off.

I stumble my way cluelessly through my classes not really listening to the teachers talking. By lunch as I make my way to the bench I talked to Bonnie at this morning I am a jumble of emotions. Apprehension, scepticism, disbelieve, fear, confusion and just a little bit excited. I see Bonnie walking over grinning.

"You came!" she says smiling

"Uh yea" I say nervously.

She talks to me about history and spells and responsibilities right up until the bell rings.

"Pheronique" she says "Why don't you come back to mine today? We could practice spells and maybe trace your lineage back"

"Um okay" I reply, I don't really have anything better to do.

I get home that evening at about 8 to my mum demanding to know where I've been

"I was at a friend's" I say casually

"Really!" my mum gushes "You have a friend!"

I roll my eyes and walk up stairs. My mum thinks I'm anti social and a bit of a loner. She was miss popularity at school and can't understand why I don't want to be a cheerleader or have a boyfriend and why I think it's cruel and in humane to dress up chiwawas in little pink coats.

I take a pencil from my desk and place it on my table. Doing what Bonnie taught me I shut my eyes and focus my energy on it imagining it floating upwards. I open my eyes

"Oh shi . . ."

The whole table is floating upwards. That is definitely not supposed to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Lucy's POV btw, just so you know . Please review and please don't be mean. My original characters have feelings and Lucy can get very angry. If you think something I've written is annoying/stupid/wrong/could be done better please tell me so I can improve the story and if you want something to happen please say. I don't own vampire diaries (or so you think).

Chapter 4

I wake up really early, not on purpose, I just can't really sleep. In America there is no school uniform! This is good but kinda bad seeing as I'm not really sure what to wear. In Scotland it was a shirt, tie and skirt. Simple. Here, well I don't really know what to wear. I opt for my usual denim skirt, tee shirt and a pair of sparkly converses. Casual but not too casual. I sit down to breakfast, the most important meal of the day and wolf down some cereal. My mum comes down at about 8.

"Hey mum when can you give me a lift to school" I ask

"You'll have to walk, I have a very important meeting and I don't want to be late" she says pouring some coffee.

"How am I meant to get to school?" I shout

"Walk?" she says dismissively while heading out the door "Don't wait up. Oh and I left money in the living room"

I can't believe she just left me on my FIRST DAY! So much for supportive parent! I pack up my bag and fish out a tiny map of the area. Its 8.15 when I leave, but I'm almost certain I'll be late if I even make it to school. I set off in what I hope is the right direction.

I am sooooooo lost. It is 20 to 9 and I literally have no idea where I am. I sit down on the kerb feeling utterly defeated when a car beeps it's horn at me. It stops and a small girl about my age with short almost black hair steps out. She's wearing red boots, a multi coloured skirt, yellow top with the words Not So Normal written on it and a red berrie.

"You look really lost" she says "I'm guessing your trying to get to mystic falls high?"

"Yep" I reply "And I am completely lost"

"Want a lift?" she asks. I nod, I have no chance of getting to school on time without a ride. I get in the car.

"You have a weird accent" she says starting the engine "Where ya from?"

"Glasgow" I reply "It's in Scotland"

"Cool" she says "So is this like your first day?"

"Yep" I say

"Isn't one of your rentals meant to be giving you a lift then?" she says

"Well work always takes priority over me" I say bitterly "I'm Lucy by the way"

"Pherenike" she says "WHAT THE FU . . ."

A bird hits the windshield and she swerves to the right. I grip my seat belt tightly, glad I've always been safety conscious.

"Okay that was scary" she says breathing hard. It takes us 5 more minutes of careful driving until Pherenike parks the car.

"We're here" she says getting out the car "I'll see ya around"

"Yeah see ya" I say as I head over to the administration building just as the bell rings.

American classes are very different. It's different exams, different subjects (well except for the basics) and they do loads of pop quizzes. At lunch I sit down at a bench in the grassy area of the grounds feeling exhausted and totally overwhelmed.

"Hey Lucy" says Pherenike sitting down opposite me "How did it go?"

"I think it went okay" I reply looking over to the concreted area of the grounds. A blonde haired girl and two guys stand talking to my history teacher Mr Saltzman. The black haired boy seems to be shouting at him. The brown haired guy turns and looks straight at me. Our eyes lock. I turn away looking down at the bench.

"See that guy over there, the black haired one, he's a total jerk" says Pherenike pointing

"Who are those people?" I ask

"Emm I think the blonde girl and the guy with brown hair are Elena and Stefan" she says "I don't know about the jerk though"

"Oh" I say and turn back to my lunch.

I get home and surprise surprise mum isn't home. I poke around the fridge and find something fairly edible. After a quiet dinner I decide to go for a run. Running helps me clear my head, makes me feel calm. It's getting dark so I decide to be quick. I cut across the road. I don't see the car coming. I try to screem but stand rooted on the spot like a deer caught in the headlights. Everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I just noticed that in the description of my story it refers to a Raven and not a Pherenike. Basically I kept changing her name back and forth from Raven to Pherenike and then forgot which one it currently was. If this offends/disturbs/troubles you deeply and mentally I apologize. Any way in this chapter you finally meet the third character oh and please review (It brings joy back into my cold and meaningless life) Enjoy :D. Oh and I don't own vampire diaries . . . although I do have a cunning plan . . .

Chapter 5

I drive along the country road listening to a CD I made containing Brittney Spears to Evanescence, and hum along with the tune, anything to distract me from the prospect ahead. After my parents died I kinda assumed I'd spent the next two years hanging about in foster care. My parents told me I had no family at all, that they were both only kids and that my grandparents were dead, turned out my mum lied. She actually had two brothers, Mason and Richard. My unbeknownst uncle Richard died a couple of months ago but his wife agreed to take me in, saying Mason was not responsible enough to look after a teenage girl. I haven't actually met her though, or my cousin Tyler. They live in some small town in the middle of nowhere. I bet it's the sort of town that all go to church on Sundays and all turn out to funerals or events ect. Everyone knowing everyone else and every tiny thing about them. It doesn't sound like my kind of place, but still, it could be worse. I drive on letting the thumbing bass music drive away all thoughts and apprehensions and let me just be. I drive on like this for another couple of hours till I see a sign reading Welcome to Mystic Falls. It sounds kinda cryptic. I have a small map on the seat next to me but maps and generally directions never made much sense to me. I can do a trigometry question in a matter of seconds yet get completely lost walking into town. I turn a corner. I don't see the girl cutting across the road. I scream and stamp my foot on the brakes. The car hits.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I shout running out the car and bending over the girl. For 2 endless seconds she doesn't move and then she opens her eyes and tries to sit up.

"Ughhh" she groans rubbing her head "I don't feel so good"

"You're alive!" I shout throwing my arms around her "I thought you were dead!"

"Umm did you hit me with your car?" she asks dazedly

"I didn't mean to" I blurt "I didn't see you and I'm not the best driver I mean I failed my test 17 and a half times and I'm really tired and . . ."

"It's cool" she says as if I merely spilt coffee on her or something "I mean you didn't kill me or anything"

"No but I could have and that would have been terrible" I say "I'm Melodie"

"Lucy" she says "Wow my head hurts"

"I'm kinda new here, don't suppose you know the way to the Lockwood mansion?" I ask her

"Sorry I'm new here too. I just arrived 3 days ago" says Lucy

"Oh it's cool I'll probably find it, eventually"

She says goodbye and that she'll see me at school. It's kinda nice to have a friend I muse. I didn't leave any friends behind when I came here, I never really fit in. I got moved ahead in school so all the people in my classes were older, and kinda pissed someone younger was doing better at them in tests. At one point I had the whole brace thing going on and the fact that my hair is ever so slightly ginger awarded me with constant names. My hair is kinda blonde brown and yes ever so slightly ginger. After a while I arrive at what I think must be the Lockwood mansion, a freaking huge house on the outskirts of the town a little way into the woods. I knock at the door and it's opened by a medium sized woman with light brown hair, who looks about 40.

"You must be Melodie" she says attempting a smile, it doesn't work "I'm Carol Lockwood, come in."

I enter the house or mansion. All the furniture looks antique and it's all polished wooden floors and is that a butler! Wow this place is so not me.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in here" says Carol, I don't believe her. She leads me up the stairs to a room off the hallway, the guest room she says and leaves me to unpack. The room has old fashioned flowery wall paper and a made bed in the corner. I sit down in front of a mahogany desk and pull out my books, now seems as good a time as ever to study. I'm just finishing chapter 16 of my advanced physics book when I hear a knock on the door

"Come in" I shout


	6. Chapter 6

Just to point out this story is set somewhere around series one and two (I like to think it defies the laws of time and space) so if the setting seems strange please just go with it (hopefully I will link it up with present events eventually) Please review (trust me it grants you a life free from the common cold) also I don't own vampire diaries . . . until December 23 2012 . . .

Chapter 6

Wow 2 friends in 2 days that must be a record or something. I mean I just don't fit in, what with my garish dress sense as my mother calls it or as I like to think of it original dress sense, clumsiness and me being kinda shy. I don't even know why I offered to give Lucy a lift to school, but I'm glad I did. Lucy seems to actually like me and what with her Scottish accent and my original dress sense well I guess we're both a little bit off the norm. Bonnie though I recon only really likes me cause I'm a witch, a fact I haven't quite got to terms with. I must have inherited it from my dad. My phone beeps and I see it's Lucy

**Can u give me a lift 2 skool tomoz?**

**Sure **I text back

**Thanx. Ur a life saver :-D **

I smile, suddenly school seems to be looking up.

"Pherenike" my mum shouts from downstairs "You're friends are here" god she sounds so firkin happy, wait did she say friends? I head of downstairs. Bonnie is there along with that really annoying black haired guy who was so rude, a brown haired girl who looks like she's been crying, a blonde haired girl and a dark haired guy with a big silver ring on his index finger.

"Em do I know you people?" I say

"Well we need your help" says Bonnie "You see Jeremy here" she glares at the guy with the ring "did something really stupid and now Stefan is trapped in the tomb and I'm not strong enough to lift the spell so I need you to help me"

"Well sorry I don't think I can, I mean I can't even do small spells" I say

"Please" says Bonnie "Katherine could be hurting him, we have to get him out"

"Well I'll try and help but it will probably take me a while to learn the spell"

"We don't have a while!" snaps the annoying guy "We have to get him out now, can't you witches like learn the spell while we drive there!"

"No" shouts Bonnie at him "What part of this is a really hard spell do you not get Damon!"

"Fine but you have a week to learn you're little spell, then we're getting Stefan out" says Damon and disappears out the door

Jeremy and the blonde girls follow

"Thank you so much for doing this" says the brown haired girl "If Stefan got stuck in there forever with . . . with that evil bitch! I just don't know what I'd do"

She leaves through the door

"Okay I have so much to teach you" says Bonnie and we head up to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Btw this chapter starts from Melodies point of view and then switches to Lucy's. Please ignore any continuity errors (if you've been paying attention you will spot lots) please review, also I don't own vampire diaries (sniff)

Chapter 7

A tall boy with black hair comes into my room, he must be my cousin Tyler.

"Hi, I'm Melodie" I say

"Tyler" he extends a hand which I shake

"My mum told me about your parents, I'm sorry" he says

"Sorry about your dad" I reply

"Look I need to ask, have you . . . have you ever killed someone?"

"Have I ever killed someone? If I'd killed someone I would be in prison and why would I even want to kill someone!" I say

"Just asking" he says looking relived "Do you ever feel like really angry?"

"Not really" I say "Only when I get my physics problems wrong"

"That's good" he says smiling now "But don't like kill anyone"

"Not planning on it" I say as he exits the room. Wow that conversation was 5 different kinds of weird.

When I get home my mum isn't even there, I mean most parents would probably want to know how the first day of a new school in a new freaking country went and for the millionth time I wish I actually had a mother that cared. I have a shower and then make scrambled eggs on toast. I do some homework and then decide to read for a while. I fall asleep at midnight and my mum still isn't back. That night I dream about the same thing I always dream. I dream about the brown haired boy with the piercing green eyes and inhumanly pale skin, sometimes it even feels like he's real.

The next day I get up at 6 and find my mum downstairs finishing breakfast

"Where were you?" I shout

"At work" she replies

"You drag me halfway across the world to a new life, new town, new school and you can't even ask me how my first day was!"

"How was your first day" she says reading the paper

"You don't even care about me!" I shout "I know you wanted a boy but you could actually pretend to care about how I feel!"

"I have work to do!" she shouts back "Saving people's lives, I can't spend every minute attending to your every need"

"When was the last time you did that!" I reply "When was the last time you ask how I felt and meant it!"

My mum falters trying to think of the last time she did

"See you can't even remember! I'm going to eat breakfast upstairs" and grabbing some toast I go up to my room.

I read for about 10 minutes until I hear the door click and mum leave then I get ready for school. Pherenike is giving me a lift. I can drive but I have neither my license nor a car.

At 8.30 I get into Pherenike's car.

"You look stressed" she says pulling away from the curb

"It's my mum, she just doesn't care" I reply

"Tell me about it" says Pherenike rolling her eyes "My mum went to school at Mystic Falls high. She was like head cheerleader, prom queen, like miss popularity. She can't understand why I haven't followed in her footsteps"

"All my mum cares about is her work" I say bitterly "If you had to apply to be a parent she wouldn't have even got past the first interview"

We pull up at the school. We get out and I see Melodie getting out of her car at the other end of the parking lot. I wave to her and she starts walking over.

"Hey Melodie how are you?" I ask her

"Good" she replies though she looks nervous

"This is Pherenike" I say introducing them. They exchange hellos. Melodie is kinda about the same size as Pherenike, maybe a tad taller but she definitely looks a lot younger.

"So you're joining which year?" asks Pherenike

"Senior" Melodie replies "I'm 15 though"

"Wow you must be smart" I say "What do you have first?"

"Physics"

"Well I have to go meet up with someone" says Pherenike "I'll see you at lunch?"

"That would be nice" says Melodie smiling. I hear the bell so show Melodie to the office then go to registration. I have creative writing class next (one of the perks of American schooling, some of the classes are totally awesome!) I'm walking along when I bump into a blond girl. Images flash in front of my eyes as I stagger to my feet, my head dizzy.

"Are you okay?" she says reaching to help me

"Fine!" I squeak, not wanting to touch her.

I walk into class in a daze, something was defiantly wrong with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I know Jeremy isn't a senior but it fits into the story so please just roll with it, if the incorrectness of it all causes you to destroy your computer in a fit of unquenchable rage please do not sue me, I have no money (damn all those dark romances I just _had _to buy!) Please review, also I don't own vampire diaries or it's characters

Chapter 8

Physics here is easy. I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything but I could do this class in my sleep, it's just part of my geeky genes. I go to my next class history and take the seat my history teacher assigns me. I sit down next to a dark haired boy.

"Hi I'm Jeremy" he whispers extending a hand

"Melodie" I say shaking it

"You look kinda young to be a senior"

"Um I got moved ahead" I say awkwardly.

"Okay class turn to the person next to you. This will be your partner for this year's history project. The project will be on this town and surrounding areas' history. You can choose any aspect you want just make sure it's not as bad as last year's projects."

"So we're partners" says Jeremy turning to me

"Uh yeah I guess, so what do you want to do the project on?"

"Dunno" he says "You're the smart one"

"Well we could do it on the civil war in mystic falls and how it affected the lives of its citizens" I say

"We are so going to get an A" says Jeremy "We can meet at the library after school tomorrow to research, they have a section on town history"

"Cool" I say "Hey Jeremy, can I see your ring?"

"Sure why?" he says passing over the silver ring he was wearing on his index finger. I examine it, yep as usual I was right

"The inscription on the front, it's in an old dialect of Romanian" I say "It reads something along the lines of "protection from the unknown". It's made from onyx right?"

"You speak Romanian!" he says

"I got bored" I say my cheeks reddening "It is onyx right"

"I think so" he says "Man if you're this smart I can practically see that A"

I see Pherenike storming over to a table so I run up to join her. She looks like she wants to hit something. I sit down opposite from her

"Oh my god I am going to murder that . . . that idiot!" she shouts "Oh sorry Mel I didn't see you there"

"It's fine, what's wrong?" I ask

"This guy called Damon keeps irritating me" she says frowning

"For every 206 frowns you make it equals to one wrinkle when you're older" I say

She stares at me "How the hell do you know that?"

"I get bored" I say looking down at my lunch

"How was your day so far?" asks Lucy sitting down next to me

"Good" I say, and for once I actually meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so this next part is from Pherenike's POV and is leading up to the end of the first part of the story. I wrote this ages ago so after chapter 10 it may take me a while to actually write more and also all the plants will probs be forgotten. Enjoy and please review, I sadly don't own vampire diaries, but when I do . . .

Chapter 9

After dropping Lucy off at her house I head over to Bonnie's to learn this spell. She filled me in on the whole tomb spell vampire thing. I still can't believe vampires are real, the thought makes me shiver every time I think of it. Damon keeps bothering me and he is so irritating! I'm going to ask Bonnie to teach me the spell that hurts vampires

"Pherenike, you came!" she says happily walking back into the house. I follow her up to her bed room and she starts teaching me the next part of the spell

"You're really good at this" she says after I've finally mastered the part she's been teaching me "I mean it took me about a month to learn this and I knew loads of other spells already"

"Guess I'm a natural" I say smiling sardonically

"I'm sure if we work together we can break the spell. Poor Elena has been visiting Stefan all week, but you know what I think. I think Elena still loves Matt, she's been like totally staring at him for months, I mean don't get me wrong she loves Stefan but I think she may love Matt more"

"Oh em that's not good?" I say

"I know but if Stefan found out he'd be heartbroken, he like loves Elena, well at least I think he does" says Bonnie

After about nine I head home. My mum left to go to Georgia at lunch, she had to take Mr Fluffy to a dog show, so I'm home alone. It seems like a pretty good time to practice some of the similar spells Bonnie taught me.

I lie down on my bed totally exhausted and text Lucy

**Wuu2?**

**Not much. Mum decided 2 take double shift**

**Wow she must love work**

**Its all she cares about**

**My mum is at a dog show in Georgia so I have the house to myself :-D**

**Lucky!**

**Ano :) **

**G2g have hw. Bye :)**

I put my phone on my bedside table and went to have a shower. I finished off my homework and went to bed. That night I dreamed of silver threads and black wolves.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the final chapter that I originally wrote so please tell me if you want me to continue, I you do then please leave me suggestions of what you want to happen next in the reviews :D I don't own vampire diaries or it's characters (sad face) Enjoy and please review ! :D :D

Chapter 10

I got up early and after some coffee practiced the next part of the spell. I'd pretty much got it down when I got a text from Bonnie

**We're doing the spell tonight. Meet me at 9 in the woods**

To be honest I was not looking forward to doing the spell, not after Bonnie told me her Grams died doing it, but Stefan didn't sound like a bad person, or vampire and maybe it would get Damon off my back.

I picked up Lucy for school which even though getting to her house is a 10 minute detour I don't mind, it's nice to have friends. School passes like a blur and soon I'm outside sitting at the table. Lucy comes and sits next to me followed by Melodie who sits opposite.

"So what are you guy's plans for the weekend?" I asked

"I'm going down to Montana to visit my Dad's best friend" says Melodie looking like she'd rather be doing anything else

"I have nothing planned and seeing as my mum is working weekends now all I can see myself doing is homework" Lucy grumbles

We chat about various things, like how maths sucks (Melodie disliking it for different reasons that me and Lucy) and the upcoming spring formal with a few random facts thrown in by Melodie (though how the hell she knows these things I will never know)

The bell rings and we split up for class. I head over to the science block when Damon steps in front of my path. I narrow my eyes at him

"What do you want" I say

"Just making sure you're not getting cold feet about doing the spell" he says

"Oh the spell that could possibly_ kill_ me? No not nervous at all"

"Good because if you decide to not show up I _will_ kill you" he says and disappears. I walk on to class feeling shaken because I have no doubt Damon really would kill me, I really need to learn that vampire hurting spell.

That night I meat Bonnie in the woods just as planed and I follow her towards the tomb. Bonnie's wearing all black which kinda contrasts to my red skinny jeans, turquoise hoodie and red and gold patterned hair band. Damon, Caroline and Elena stand next to the tomb, Damon tapping his foot impatiently

"You're late" he says climbing down into the tomb. I clench my fists but follow them into the tomb. We come into a sort of stone room with an open door at one end, presumably Stefan stands in the entrance. The spitting image of Elena stands behind him that must be Katherine

"Told you I'd find a way to get you out of this tomb" Damon says smugly to Stefan

"Thanks for helping me" says Stefan to me

"You're welcome" I reply, if only Damon could be as polite as his brother instead of threatening to kill me.

"Do you have the powder?" says Bonnie to Caroline, she nods "Are you ready Pherenike?"

"Yep" I reply and we begin the spell. I chant the verses of the incantation Bonnie taught me remembering to focus on my goal, Bonnie said the pronunciation of the words is what matters but something in me told me it was the intent not how you say the spell, so I focus on what I'm trying to achieve. 7 verses in at my head starts to hurt and my hands go numb I hear Bonnie collapse on the floor, I have to keep going though. There's movement all about me but all I can focus on is trying to stay standing and keep the spell going. Everything is going hazy and I fall backwards surprise causing me to stop chanting. Someone catches me and my vision clears enough to see its Damon. He helps me to my feet then turns towards the tomb.

"See you're still stuck Katherine" he says and walks out the tomb without another word and everyone follows

Just as I'm leaving the tomb I hear her shout

"Just you wait! I have people coming to rescue me. I will get out and then I will kill all of you! "

I shiver.

We go back to the boarding house where Stefan and Damon live and I perch uncertainly on a chair while Elena hugs Stefan babbling about how much she's missed him and Caroline helps Bonnie stop her nose bleed. Damon walks by drinking what has to be blood from a glass.

Eventually Bonnie manages to stand and I head home though I can't help wondering what Katherine was talking about when she said people were coming to rescue her. Still I never even saw it coming . . .


End file.
